spy64s_hero_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Satanica
Pepper Satanica (ペッパーサタニカ Peppā Satanika) Is the Main Antagonist Of The Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten ''spinoff, ''The Punkettes, ''And ''The Punkettes II: Pepper Satanica Returns. ''And the Secondary Antagonist and the Bigger Bad of the 2nd spinoff, ''The Minu Krab. She Is The Evil Twin Sister of Kiota Angelica, And The Most Challenging Rival of The Spinoff's Main Protagonist, Spyro Doomfire. She is a malevolent and mysterious entity of chaos and evil that lives in a palace of tortured souls known as Hell, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering of grieving mothers. She also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that she may take over. She has an army of followers who wish to bring about her coming. She is also one of the most darkest KissHeart Villains of all time. She is created by Yuki Satash, and voiced by the series creator, Spy64/$py64. Description Appearance Pepper is a demon with long red hair dressed in a ponytail with a bone hair clip, she has red eyes, and a scarred left eye, She has a pair of horns, and a pair of dragon-like wings. She wears a black shirt, a black, white, and red tie, a dark red bandana, short shorts jeans with a gold belt, and grey and purple boots. she wears cuffed gloves. True Form Pepper in her true form, is more vicious looking. She longer hair, Her eyes are pitch black with red glowing irises with cat-like slits, with blood with purple veins across the eye and into the skin, over the blood. She has razor sharp teeth and claws, which she uses against her victims and enemies. her skin and pale and pitch black bordered by purple lightning cracks, She wears her collared black and red cape with two golden pauldrons that covers her dangerous armor. She wears her black diamond necklace, which she uses to become ruler, and where she keeps the souls of her victims in. Her horns are identical to that of a bull's, except instead of being curly, her horns are pointed up and flaming. She has two extra Dragon-like wings and a long tail. she also wears black crown with a red jewel, and her eyepatch has a red stripe with her name. She also possesses a long purple forked tongue. She also grows four more arms, a total of eight limbs, resembling a spider, three mouths with fangs and tongues on her stomach, as well as three more eyes, and grows two more wings. Personality Unlike Kiota, who is a good Angel of Pure Benevolence, and an enemy to all evil, without the slightest corruption quality, Pepper is evil and is the opposite of Kiota, An Evil demon of Pure Malevolence, without the slightest redeeming quality. Pepper is completely evil, extremely merciless, dishonest, sharp, armed, dark, bloodthirsty, scornful, strong, abusive, conniving, traitorous, conservative, narrow-minded, psychotic, cruel, wrathful, greedy, sadistic, reckless, ruthless, envious, lustful, xenophobic, hypocritical, murderous, obstreperous, irredeemable, misanthropic, hateful, materialistic, quarrelsome, indignant, uncaring, furious, savage, murderous, psychopathic, delusional, remorseless, antagonistic, villainous, cold-hearted, selfish, and ambitious. She behaves in a calm, collected, cool and very courteous fashion, but her refined and perfect manners do not hide her satanic, malicious, and twisted cruelty, or her imposing, intimidating, murderous, and menacing presence. Her eyes are Inferno red, but Cold as ice, as ruling Hell with an iron fist Pepper seems to display symptoms of antisocial personality disorder. Symptoms include lying, feeling no remorse, and showing hostility and sadism. Pepper is also extremely arrogant, overly self-confident and self-righteous, dismissing any beliefs than her owns as irrelevant, and this is one of her biggest flaws that led to her downfall. She is willing to use anything she can to fulfill her goal, and remorselessly destroys everything in her way or everyone useless to her, except if she can use them again later. She also enjoys killing others or make them suffer by breaking their spirit for her own sadistic pleasure and revels in her victims torment. Pepper is also highly intelligent, exceptionally cunning, scheming, inimical, conceited, persuasive, patient, wise, calculating, and manipulative, and possessing some sense of humor, despite being a remorseless and pure evil Demon, she also cracked jokes while torturing her enemies (Possessing some Freddy Krueger-like humor). She is also a skilled orator, able to instill doubt in the most determined minds and to use it for her own gain. In her dark, twisted, evil, and malicious point of view, she does not consider herself evil but as a messiah of some sort, destined to purify the world. She states that destroying the world is the duty of the every member of The Demon Army. She heavily underestimates and dislikes the value of friendship and bonds. Instead, she views them as weapons to weaken and manipulate her opponents, making them feel lonely and betrayed. Pepper was also known to be treacherous, as she would kill her allies or have them killed, as she had no desire to share her power with anyone, especially her own apprentices. She prefer using mentally killing people over physical strength. After she had successively gain full control of the Hell, she abandoned her public persona and openly became a tyrannical ruler; despite this, she never revealed that she was the Dark Lady of Hell public; as only her most trusted followers were aware of her true identity. Among the most pitiless and unreasonable characters, Pepper is a bully at her core. She primarily kills and torments for her own amusement, but is not above toying with her desired prey, terrifying, harassing and tormenting her victims before finally slaughtering them, as fear floods the body and salts the meat, according to herself. Pepper also bullies the Punkettes verbally, namely Spyro, mocking her stutter and, on top of that, the loss of her adoptive sister, even using that guilt and sadness to take advantage of her. Pepper possesses a psychopathic sense of humor and loves to taunt her victims, taking glee in terrifying them and torturing them. She absolutely delights in her monstrous cruelty and evil acts, making her a cruel monster out for death and fear. While a primarily fearsome murderous demon, she can also carry a clever ruse and when disguised in her Peppa Sikami guise, is more than capable of acting in a cordial, warm, and friendly manner all as a method to give the prey a false sense of security. In Peppa's form, Pepper is caring, cheerful, sociable, and charming towards others, politely offering them the chance to visit Her stage and eat free food. However, this is all a clever pretense, to disarm her prey. Her act as Peppa is not exactly perfect, as her raging appetite was difficult to conceal. Ironically, despite being a horrifyingly demonic creature who preys on fear, Pepper is a true coward at heart. When her victim's have overcome their fears of her, Pepper can be pounded into a helpless and terrified pulp. Ultimately, she is pathetic and cowardly once her victims actually face her together. One of Pepper's greatest weakness is that it underestimates the goodness of humanity, love and friendship, leading to her eventual demise once the Punkettes join together and fight her together. This is when her cocky arrogance works against her. Even with her powers, Mina is still able to defeat her when she, along with the Punkettes work together. Victims * Kiota Angelica (decapitated and burned to death) * Countless alien races (slaughtered) * Half the population of Spyro's planet (slaughtered, burned, enslaved, and blown up) * Countless unnamed children (killed when they failed to inherit Pepper's abilities) * Megami Doomfire (enslaved and starved to death by Pepper) * Eye Demon (murdered for not giving her the coordinates of a planet) * Mina's husband (killed by the Boss Demon under Pepper's orders) * Ami Rintakahana (killed by Topaz under Pepper's orders) * Time God (disintegrated by Pepper instantly) * Almost every Aquosian present during the Battle of Aquosia (killed for opposing her) * The entire population of The Boboku Forest (killed for opposing her; although they, were later revived.) * Shira Matsuri (blasted; although she was later revived.) * Spyro Doomfire (thrown down so hard, she bled out; although she was later revived.) Relationships Family * The Mass of Darkness - Creator * Satan † - Father * Kiota Angelica † - Twin Sister, Enemy, and Victim * Hundreds, if not thousands of other husbands - husbands * Hundreds, if not thousands of children † - Children turned Victims * Katara Liama - adoptive daughter turned brief Victim * Seven Daughters † - Daughters and Attempted Victim Allies * Boss Demon - Right Hand Man turned victim * Minions of Pepper Satanica - Subordinates * Topaz Nimakara - Subordinate Enemies * Kiroto - Archenemy and Attempted Victim * Carlos Rodríguez † - Archenemy and attempted victim * Spyro Doomfire - Archenemy, Attempted Victim, and Attempted Killer * Kiota Angelica † - Twin Sister, Archenemy and Past-life victim * Shira Matsuri - Archnemy and Attempted Victim * Clumsy Smurf - Enemy and Attempted Victim * Junko Enoshima - Enemy and attempted victim * Celestia PepperJunkCure - Enemy, Attempted Victim and brief body host * Luka PepperJunkCure - Enemy and Attempted Victim * Leakianmishi - Enemy and attempted victim. * Jeno Saido - Enemy and Attempted Victim * Mina Rintakahana - Enemy, Attempted Victim, and Killer. * The Zirkonian Advance Team - Enemies and attempted victims. * Osana Najimi - Former Ally, and attempted victim. Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Masterminds Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the past Category:The Heavy Category:Slavers Category:Monsters Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Thought-Forms Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Starvers Category:Anime Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Female Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Possessor Category:Hypocrites Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Incriminators Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Warlords Category:Envious Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deities/Gods Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mutilators Category:Vandals Category:Dragons Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Dark Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Thief Category:Internet Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Oppressors Category:Fearmongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Paranoid Category:Parasite Category:Paranormal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Anarchist Category:Cataclysm Category:Outcast Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Self-Aware Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Liars Category:Satan Category:Propagandists Category:Fighter Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Summoners Category:Cheater Category:Disciplinarians Category:Crossover Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Predator Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Cannibals Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychotic Category:Villains